Liza
Princess Liza is a main character within the Winx Club - Act Two series. She is one of Queen Stella and King Brandon's daughters alongside her sister, Lisette. Personality Liza is a vibrant ball of energy who is always ready to seize the day in any way she can. She can be rather childish as she is very excitable and curious of everything and everyone around her. She is more than willing to explore her surroundings, even if she runs the risk of getting lost, as she believes that she should explore the Magic Dimension as much as she can before she has to stay cooped up in the Royal Palace once she becomes queen, just like her mother once did as a Guardian Fairy. In fact, it was Stella's stories of the past that sparked Liza's curiosity for the numerous realms within the Dimension. Though, as adventurous as she is, Liza is aware of her limits, especially thanks to a crippling fear of the dark that she had developed during what she simply refers to as "an adventure gone wrong." Liza always seems to hold a positive outlook on every new person she meets and never tries to see the worst in them until it is too late. When they do wrong her, however, Liza can become much more petty than anybody realizes. Other than that, Liza is very protective of her friends and family, and will naturally do whatever she can to keep them safe. She holds a close bond to her sister, Lisette, as the two are practically inseparable, and Liza believes that she needs Lisette by her side to stay grounded. Much like her mother, Liza can be much more perceptive and intuitive that she is given credit for. Though she enjoys seeing the good in everyone, she will not hesitate to point out a dangerous person to Lisette and her friends if it means that they will all be kept safe. It is thanks to Liza's perceptiveness and her overall exuberant personality that has earned her the nickname of Solaria's Sunrise: the first light of day that bestows energy to all living things and reveals the sinister intentions of those who try to hide them within the dark of night. Appearance |-|CIVILIAN = |-|MAGIC WINX = Magical Abilities As the self-proclaimed Fairy of Sunrises, Liza's magic is derived from the sun and is at its best during sunrise and throughout the morning time. Just like the sun, Liza's attack are mainly light and heat-oriented; ranging from casting sparks and rays of light and balls of light that act like miniature suns to conjuring up solarwinds and flares. Liza is also able to cast large light explosions that are capable of temporarily blinding opponents depending on how close they were to the blast. Much like her mother, Liza gains her energy from the sun, more so than her sister, and can be severely weakened in places with little to no solar exposure. She could very well die if kept away from the sun for too long. With the help of her Sunrise Sceptre, a magical ring that transforms into a sceptre when necessary, Liza can concentrate her spells and make them more powerful. While she cannot teleport people with it, Liza is more capable of using her light magic in more creative ways by further channeling the astral energy of suns and stars alike. Such methods range from revealing a person's truest intentions to even dispelling the darkness within a person so long as the darkness is of external origin. In reality, Liza's ability to reveal a person's hidden intentions was one she was born with and through using the Sunrise Sceptre, she can allow for others to see a person's intentions as well. This ability of hers, which she later dubs as her "Pure Eyes," is what helps her be so intuitive, despite her childishness. Also, Liza's magic is notably weak when used for defensive purposes. While she can erect walls of light capable of reflecting attacks, they are very brittle and can only be used for one use at a time. Curiosities * Birthday: August 8th * Astrological Sign: Mermaid * Favorite Food: "Doesn't matter so long as it's tasty!" * Favorite Color: Purple * Favorite Hobby: Doodling and Skywatching * Ideal Boyfriend: "He'll have to be tons of fun to be around if he wants to have a chance!" * Best Friend: "''Lisette'', of course! We do everything together!" * Favorite Movies: Romantic Comedies * Loves: "Getting up early to watch the sunrise! The sunset, too!" * Favorite Type of Music: Anything Upbeat * Favorite Spell: N/A Trivia * The name Liza is one of the many short forms of the name Elizabeth, which is a feminine English name that comes from the Greek form of the Hebrew name Elisheva, meaning "my God is an oath" or "my God is abundance." ** Liza's name also sounds similar to the word rise. ** Liza shares this with her sister as the name Lisette is also a shortened form of "Elizabeth." * Liza has nyctophobia: the fear of the dark. Category:Winx Club - Act Two Category:Characters Category:Characters (WCA2) Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Solaria Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Royalty